


Don't They Know It's The End of the World?

by carwood



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Gore, Guns, M/M, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: Infection has spread across the world. Sledge and Sidney have to drive across the country to the nearest quarantine zone, and along the way they meet Snafu. Together, they face countless dangers and can only hope they reach their destination alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is mostly an introduction to the story. ive been working on this for over two weeks and there will be more coming soon, including snafu! i hope you guys enjoy it x

“I’m not dying while listening to Forlorn Hope” Sledge says, clicking the radio off.

“It’s better than nothing.” Sidney replies with a sigh, flopping down on his cot. He reaches for the dial and turns the radio on, but keeps the volume low. He hated Forlorn Hope as much as Sledge did, but to hear a familiar sound from before the plague was still comforting. Even if it was a shitty pop-punk band.

“You can’t find a single other station?” Sledge asks, standing up off his cott and going to one of the large windows that line the wall of the classroom. Except it wasn’t being used as a classroom, but rather as a shelter for those not infected. 

“All static. I don’t know how this station is even working. You think whoever was running it would be in quarantine.” 

Sledge pushes the thick blackout curtain to the side, looking out into the dark night. He has to push out the thoughts of what the people out there must be experiencing. He was lucky, being in quarantine. They had built a tall fence around the building, but now it was almost completely torn apart from the regular attacks by those infected. There were soldiers stationed around the school, all carrying guns. Everyone knew that this building would be overrun, and soon. The nearest government-run quarantine zone was just outside of Houston, Texas. They had planned an evacuation in three days, but that was just a way to instill hope. There was no way they would make it another three days.

His family was already in Houston, or at least that's what Sledge hoped. They had left when the first attacks started overseas, just to be safe. Sledge had stayed behind and planned to follow only a few days later, but it was already too late. The infection had spread across the ocean to the Americas. It was highly contagious, but Sledge still hadn’t seen one of the infected up close. As soon as it reached Mobile, he drove to Sidney’s house and they went straight to the quarantine area together.

They had been in quarantine for almost two weeks, and things are looking bad. They were down to one meal a day. One cold bowl of rice, one cold biscuit, and one room-temperature glass of water. If they were lucky, a side of corn. Conditions were bad, and only getting worse. There was no working electricity or sewage, which meant nobody could shower and wash off the stench of sweat.

Slight movement on the fence draws Sledge’s eyes to it, squinting through the dark to try and make out the figures. That’s when everything starts moving. What previously looked like solid ground began to creep forward. 

“Sid, get over here!” Sledge yells. Sidney runs over to look through the window with him, which draws the attention of other people in the room, who also go to the windows. The infected were everywhere, quickly overwhelming the soldiers outside.

“We have to get out of here.” Sidney says, pulling shut the curtain and grabbing his small bag of what belonging he still had. Sledge quickly joins him, knowing that panic was soon about to set in around the room. They sneak out of the room, staying to the side halls. They didn’t have much of a plan, but they were heading in the general direction of where they kept the cars. They were probably surrounded with no way out, but Sledge and Sidney weren’t going to go down without a fight.

They reach the ground floor, gunshots now ringing out all around them. It seemed like the majority of them were coming from the front of the building. They’re running now, close to reaching the area where all the soldier’s vehicles were parked when something makes Sidney stop in his tracks. Sledge slams right into him, making them both fall over.

“What are you doing?” Sledge shouts, following Sidney's eyes to see a little girl standing down one of the hallways, holding a stuffed animal in the crook of her arm. She couldn’t have been any older than eight. 

“Sledge, we can’t leave her.” Sidney says, standing up and walking towards the girl. She was wearing a nightgown, and her blonde hair fell in messy curls around her shoulders.

“My name is Sidney. Where are your parents?” He asks, kneeling down to be on the same level as her. At the mention of her parents, her lip starts to quiver, tears leaking out of her eyes. 

“Oh, no, shhh.” Sidney says, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You’re going to come with us, okay?” 

The girl nods, taking the hand that Sidney offered her and running along with them the rest of the way. They reach the door to the parking lot, filled with the soldiers cars. Looking out, Sledge can see the infected in one corner of the filled lot. They were surrounding a group of soldiers, now laying dead with their flesh being ripped apart.

Sidney grabs a couple sets of keys off the wall, hoping that one of them would work. They were all numbered, which should make matching them easy. Sidney picks up the girl, who was clinging to his leg now.

“We’re going to get out of here.” Sidney tells her, making sure she has a tight grip on her stuffed animal. 

“What number?” Sledge asks, trying to time their exit out of the doors so the infected wouldn’t seem them. He didn’t know what they were like, just what he’d heard them described as. The infected have the unsustainable hunger for human flesh. If any infected DNA gets into your bloodstream, it would start to turn you as well. It took hours for some to turn, days for others. Some opted to call them zombies, but Sledge felt that it sounded hard and de-humanizing. After all, these were people. Although he would show no mercy if one tried to harm him or his loved ones, he wasn't going to forget the fact that the infected are still people.

“Try 36.” 

“Okay, let's go.” Sledge says, pushing out the door and running to the Jeep with the number 36 painted on the driver side door. Sidney climbs into the car, turning the key. The engine rumbles for a moment, but doesn’t come to life. 

“Next car. 42.” Sidney says, running off, noticing that the infected were now aware of their presence and were slowly creeping their way towards them, but most were still interested in the bodies of the dead soldiers. Sidney couldn’t bear to look at them as they tore into them, bringing chunks to their mouths and swallowing it down. 

“Okay, 42, hand me the keys.” Sledge says. As he opens the door to the drivers side, one of the infected jumps out of the vehicle. Sledge side-steps it, giving it a swift kick to the side with his boot. Sidney takes the girl around to the other side of the car, hoping in the passenger seat and clicking the lock shut, praying that this car would turn on. Sledge gets in before the inflected gets back up.

“Come on, come on.” Sledge mumbles, fumbling with the keys in his hand and almost dropping them. He finally steadies his hand, turning the car over and, miraculously, it comes on. Sledge puts it into drive, and they peel out of the parking area and towards the road leading out from under the structure.

“Sledge.” Sidney warns, pointing ahead to the exit, which was blocked by a group of infected. 

“We’re gonna go through them.” Sledge says decidedly, pressing his foot down on his gas harder. This was their first time getting a good look at the infected. They looked like normal people, if it wasn’t for the pale green discoloration of their skin, and open wounds all over their body. They had expressionless faces, staring blankly at you. Most of their mouths were drooped, heads hanging to one side. Most had blood over the mouths and chins. Sledge couldn't bear the thought of whose blood it was dripping from their faces. He couldn't think about that now.

They are nearing the exit when the infected start moving out of the way, seeing that they aren’t going to stop. They don’t move fast enough and the edge of the jeep still hits them, making a loud smacking noise but the car doesn’t slow. 

They leave the parking structure and Sledge floors it onto the road. The road was mostly clear, the infected were either attacking the building or moving slowly towards it. Sledge kept the headlights off, hoping they could slip by unnoticed. As they drove away, he could see in the rearview mirror the safe house engulfed by the infected. He hoped at least some others were able to escape, but all he could worry about now was getting Sidney, the little girl, and himself to Houston.


	2. Chapter 2

“Valerie still asleep?” Sledge asks.

“Yeah.” Sidney nods, looking into the back where she was spread across the seats, head propped up on the half-empty first aid kit they had found in the glovebox. It was no pillow, no replacement for the comforts of a bed and a world without infection, but it was better than nothing.

The car was decently well-packed, but they hadn’t stopped yet to fully look through the vehicle. The sun was just starting to come up, but they were still passing groups of the infected. None of them were close or even seemed to notice them, but neither of them wanted to risk it. Sledge felt the fluttering of hope that there could be some sort of weapon in the trunk, but he didn’t want to get too excited.

They were only about an hour or two from the college, but it took a lot longer as Sledge was an incredibly cautious driver in this situation. They would creep around corners just in case the infected were in their path. Now that they were able to see better with the sun, Sledge was able to pick up speed. 

“I wonder what happened to her parents.” Sidney mumbles, still looking back at Valerie. She had told them her name last night and that she was at the safe zone alone. Sidney had helped her into the back and let her lay down and rest, not wanting to push her too far.

“Could be like mine. Could have gone to the quarantine in Houston.”

“Yeah, but you’re an adult Sledge, they wouldn’t leave their little girl. Something must have separated them.”

“Louisiana border.” Sledge points to the sign next to the highway they just merged onto. The whole time they hadn’t seen a single car, but it’s all been backroads until now. Sledge was hopeful that they could meet up with some kind of convoy to Houston. 

“Keep an eye out for any sort of place that looks open. It would be good to stock up.” Sidney says, eyes scanning the empty horizon.

“You really think any place is going to be open?” Sledge scoffs, but he’s grinning. Sidney flashes him a smile, shaking his head.

“What do you think we’re gonna find in Houston?” Sidney asks after a couple minutes of silence.

“I’m not sure. Safety, hopefully.” Sledge shrugs, eyes flickering to the rear view mirror to see Valerie sitting up. “Sid.” Sledge says, alterting him to her awakeness. 

“Hey, Val.” Sidney says in a soft voice. Valerie looks around, eyes squinting at the sun now shining brightly in through the windows.

“Where are we?” She asks in her gentle voice, making their ears strain to pick up the soft sound.

“Just entered Louisiana, we are making our way.” Sidney smiles, reminding her to buckle up. Valerie slides into the middle seat, clicking the buckle around her lap.

“I’m hungry.” She whines.

“I know, we’re gonna get you something soon.” Sledge says, feeling his eyelids starting to get heavy but forcing himself to stay alert.

“Sledge, ya need a break from driving.” Sidney says. Sledge starts to argue, but Sidney holds his hand up to stop him. “Listen you were up all night, I at least got a couple hours of rest in. Even if you don’t actually sleep, I don’t want you to experience some sort of crash once all your adrenaline wears out.”

“Fine.” Sledge sighs, pulling the car over to the side of the highway, not that there was anyone else out on the road. They were cautious as Sidney got out and came around to the drivers side. They would never admit it but both of their heart rates increased and their eyes searches the area around them as they switched spots.

“Goodnight.” Sidney smiles slyly as Sledge lets himself get comfortable in the seat, leaning it back some but not too much to disturb Valerie. 

“Shut your trap, Sid.” Sledge chuckles, throwing his feet up onto the dash. He turns his head to the window, not expecting to be able to sleep, but he quickly feeling himself be pulled into rest. Sledge wants to fight it and stay up, but he knows that he wouldn’t be much help to Sidney or Valerie if he was exhausted.

Despite everything, Sledge sleeps well. It’s a deep sleep and he only stirs when Sidney reaches over the counsel and shakes him awake. Sledge sits up with a gasp, eyes searching for the infected. The sun had raised high into the sky during his nap and was now beginning to fall below the horizon again. Sledge realized that he had slept most of the day away. 

“What is it?”

“Look ahead.” Sidney points up the road. It looked like a medium sized town. 

“You think?” 

“I haven’t seen any of the infected in about ten miles. I think we should check it out.” Sidney slows down as they approach the exit, eyes darting as they cross see a gas station, store, and then rows of houses. There doesn’t seem to be any activity. 

Sidney pulls into the gas station but doesn’t turn the car off. He watches the window of the building and right about as Sledge is about to ask why they had stopped when there was obviously nothing there, the door is pushes open, revealing the barrel of a gun pointed directly at them.

“Valerie get down.” Sidney says, raising his hands up to show he didn’t have any weapons. Sledge follows his lead, keeping his hands where the man in the doorway can see them, opening up their doors and climbing out of the vehicle, approaching him slowly.

“We’re unarmed. There’s a little girl in the back of the car, I’m sure you saw her, we don’t mean any harm.” Sledge says.

The gun lowers slightly. “What do you want then?”

“Food, water, gas. We are going to Houston. I suggest you go as well, it’s not safe.”

“We are all safe. We’re just keeping our heads down until everything passes over. We ain’t seen any of the infected ‘round these parts so we don’t want any of you foreigners coming in here and spreading things.” The man says, but lowers the gun completely.

“Please, Sir, we are from Mobile, Alabama. We’re not asking for much. Just a little something to keep us going.”

“You got money?” He questions.

“Some, but not a lot.” 

“Come get what you want from the store, I can get you about five gallons of gas, but that’s it.” The man keeps the gun in his hands, but lets them walk forward and inside. Sidney makes sure to keep one eye on the car the whole time to make sure Valerie is okay. The man was slowly filling their tank with gas, one gallon at a time.

“Get water. As much as possible. I’ll see what food I can get.” Sledge says, grabbing a basket and getting as much food as possible. There’s not a lot of options in the gas station, but some food is better than none. He tries to pick things that will fill them up and last them a long time, but ends up with mostly snacks. Sledge also makes sure to grab a couple pieces of candy for Valerie.

There was a small selection of clothing in the corner, obviously tourist clothes as they all had ‘Louisiana’ written in big letters. 

They come back out of the store, Sledge grabbing his wallet from his back pocket that he was shocked was still in there in all the chaos. The man put the last of the gas into the vehicle, looking over everything that the boys were putting into the trunk. This was the first time they had looked in the back and their eyes were immediately drawn to the obvious gun case. They put the stuff in, making eye contact and then shutting the trunk.

“Got six gallons in there, can’t give you any more than that.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Sledge says, passing him some money. The man takes the money, pockets it, and then holds his hand out for more. Sledge begrudgingly takes more money out and slaps it into the man's hand.

“Now get out and I don’t wanna see you coming back.” 

Sledge gets into the driver's seat, pulling out of the gas station and back onto the highway.

“That was…” Sledge begins, but doesn’t finish the sentence.

“Yeah.” Sidney nods, looking back at Valerie. 

“They said they haven’t seen any infected. Maybe in one of the upcoming towns we can get a place to sleep. Or at least park the car for a bit so we can all rest. I know it’s risky, but it’s better than trying to drive at night.”

“I agree.” Sidney says. “And it will give us a chance to look in back.” 

“Can we eat too?” Valerie asks, feeling her stomach growl.

“Of course we can eat. We’re not gonna have to worry about food anymore, Val. We’ve got enough to last until Houston.”

\--

“That house has a garage door open.” Sidney points to it. Sledge nods, pulling into the driveway and into the garage. They were in a rich neighborhood near the coast, and it was obvious everyone had left their houses in a hurry once the news of the infection spreading to the Americas broke.

Sledge and Sidney hadn’t seen any infected since before their last stop, but they were still on high alert as they got out. Sidney helped Valerie get out and stood watching as Sledge opened the trunk. He grabbed food and water, handing them to Valerie. He would make Sidney carry them, but he wanted him to have free hands just in case. 

Sledge then grabbed the gun case, opening it to reveal one shotgun along with a handgun. He takes the handgun out, rolling it between his palms and checking it out. All seemed safe, and he was sure that because it was a military vehicle and a military gun that everything checked out.

Valerie looks up at the gun with wide eyes, and Sledge couldn’t tell if it was out of fear or fascination. Sidney kneels down next to her, “No need to worry, Val.” 

“I know, my daddies work with guns.” Valerie says. 

“Alright, let's go check this house out. Sid, will you pull the garage door shut and lock all the car doors?”

Sidney does as instructed, and Sledge walks in first, gun at the ready. Sidney and Valerie follow close behind. It doesn’t take long for them to sweep the house until they’re at the last room, which Sledge is assuming is the master bedroom. 

“Ya hear that?” Sidney whispers, causing everyone to still. Sledge creeps forward so his ear is right next to the door. All is completely quiet and as his hand reaches for the knob, it turns and the door is flung open.

Sledge raises the gun, but he knows already that it wasn’t an infected as they couldn’t open the door that fast. Green eyes are staring back into his. 

“Why hello. I reckon this ain’t your house either so why don’t you lower your gun.” 

Sledge lowers it slowly, but keeps his arms at the ready. 

“Are you infected?” Valerie asks, stepping forward from behind Sidney.

The man kneels down, eyes wide. “Just as infected as you are.” His voice is playful enough that Valerie lets out a giggle.

“What’s your name and what are you doing here?” Sledge questions.

“Names Snafu Shelton, I’m just catching a nap at this house before I keep going. Heading to Houston. I heard a car, that yalls?”

“Yes. We’re also going to Houston from Mobile, Alabama. I’m Eugene Sledge, that’s Sidney Phillips and Valerie. Are you alone?”

“Wasn’t until a couple days ago, but am now.” Snafu shrugs, going back to the bedroom and sitting down on it. “I don’t bite. Don’t eat brains either.”

They all walk into the room, and Sledge puts the safety back on the gun and slides it into his pants. He looks around the bedroom, admiring the intricate details of the wood carvings on the bed frame and the soft blanket that was tossed over the comforter. 

“Cosy, ain’t it? Y’all only from Mobile? Why’s it ya only here is Louisiana?” 

“We were in a safe house. The infected broke through and we made it out in the car.” Sidney explains.

“Ah, the infected.” Snafu nods, voice dropping as he says the word. “Ain’t even seen one yet. All this talk about them, where are they?” 

“Well we’ve seen them. Hundreds.” Sidney quips. 

“I guess since you’re the one’s with the car and the gun I’ll offer you the main bedroom.” Snafu smiles, grabbing a backpack from off the floor and going over to the other bedroom. Sledge follows him as Sidney helps Valerie get into the raised bed. He hands her a bag of chips as well as a banana and water. She munches them down eagerly.

“Sledge, right?” Snafu asks, closing the door behind them. “I suppose you wouldn’t let me hitch a ride to Houston?” He pulls his t-shirt off and flops down onto the bed. Sledge can swear he sees scars across his chest in the darkness but he can’t quite make them out. 

“I don’t know if I can trust you.” 

“How can I earn your trust, Sledge?” Snafu asks, lips tugging up into a smile.


End file.
